Monitoring and managing equipment in remote locations presents a challenging task, particularly for construction equipment companies. This task becomes even more challenging when it involves mobile equipment such as heavy construction machinery. Creating maintenance schedules and the mechanisms by which the scheduling can be carried out can be complicated and time consuming.
Presently, systems are known which generate a single maintenance schedule for a piece of equipment. For instance, in the case of a piece of construction equipment, a single maintenance schedule is created for the entire machine. In cases where machines are located remote from the maintenance service center, generating maintenance schedules which are easily distributed and followed proved difficult until now.
Maintenance work can also involve the replacement of parts. However, until now, wireless systems which enable the automatic ordering of spare parts prior to a scheduled or unscheduled maintenance service for mobile equipment situated in the field did not exist.
Applicable reference numbers have been carried forward.